The present invention relates generally to a flushing device and, more specifically, to a device and method for flushing a cavitation plate water intake outboard motor.
Flushing is essential to proper maintenance of an outboard motor. During operation, mud, sand, and other unwanted materials may enter the motor intake. If the motor is used in salt water, salt residue accumulates within the motor. If the mud, sand, salt or other undesirable material is not flushed from the outboard motor, serious damage to the motor and/or the water pump may occur.
Numerous devices currently exist for flushing an outboard motor. These devices are, however, made for larger side-intake outboard motors. There is a need for a device for flushing smaller (about 3 to 15 horsepower) cavitation plate water intake outboard motors. Further, it is desirable to provide such a device constructed so that the outboard motor can be run in-gear while being flushed. This provides a number of advantages, including allowing the operator to test the drivetrain to the outboard motor propeller, as well as allowing tuning of the engine and other maintenance while the outboard motor is conveniently on land.
The present invention provides a flushing device that can be used for flushing anything that requires flushing as part of a normal maintenance regimen, such as a cavitation plate water intake of an outboard motor, or for any other reason. The device includes a water delivery portion and an attachment portion. In one embodiment, the water delivery portion of the present invention includes a coupling that can be attached to a water source, such as a hose, and a flow passage that directs water through the device and into the cavitation plate water intake outboard motor.
Further, in one embodiment of the present invention, the attachment portion includes a plate portion with an opening, the plate portion being attached to the flow passage such that the opening in the plate portion is aligned with the flow passage opening. Also included is at least one mount and at least one spacer located between the plate portion and the mount such that a U-shaped channel is formed between the plate portion and the mount. The device is attached to an outboard motor by sliding the device onto a perimeter lip of an outboard motor cavitation plate. The perimeter lip fits snugly within the U-shaped channel formed between the plate portion and the mount.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, two spacers and two mounts are used, one of each being located on each opposite side of the plate portion.
An alternative embodiment includes a flow valve in fluid communication with the coupling so that a user can control the flow of water from the water source to the outboard motor at the flushing device rather than at the source of the water itself.